


Sensitivity

by Crispycheeto



Series: Shaymien Smut [1]
Category: Smosh
Genre: Affection, Baby Boy, Cuddling, Grinding, Kissing, Love, M/M, Making Out, Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Smut, Teasing, confident damien, cuddling is prior, dominant dames, early completion?, flustered shayne, grinding with clothes on, im sorry, in pants, it might suck, loud shayne, sensitive shayne, soft shayne, um yikes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:28:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27597548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crispycheeto/pseuds/Crispycheeto
Summary: Oh dear it's smut. I apologize in advance. Um mediocre summary-cuddling on the couch turns into a make out session that results in an over sensitive Shayne being embarrassed by the outcome.
Relationships: Damien Haas/Shayne Topp
Series: Shaymien Smut [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2017568
Comments: 1
Kudos: 39





	Sensitivity

**Author's Note:**

> warning-probably bad smut

Shayne and Damien were sitting together on the couch, well Shayne was leaning most of his weight against Damien's shoulder. They were watching a movie, but Shayne was bored. If he was being honest he'd rather be making out with his hansom boyfriend instead of watching this movie. He was starting to get a bit restless, itching to do something else.

"You doing okay? You're getting a bit squirmy" Damien called out, noticing how Shayne had begun shift.

"Yea..." Shayne tried to brush off the concern.

"You seem uncomfy" Damien pushed.

"Just kind of bored..." Shayne admitted.

"What? I thought you liked this movie? You were super into it the last time we watched it" Damien pointed out, confused. 

"I guess I just don't love it enough to watch it multiple times" Shayne shrugged.

"We can find something else to watch?" Damien suggested sweetly.

"No, this is fine" Shayne settled into Damien's side, trying to get comfy.

The movie watching continued for a few minutes before Shayne was failing to pay attention to the movie. He hadn't really been watching it in the first place, but now his disinterest was obvious to Damien. His head was on Damien's chest while his arm was wrapped around his stomach. Damien could feel Shayne tapping his fingers against his side. He started stroking his side, his touch drifting to his hip. He moved his hand, leaving it to rest on top of Damien's upper thigh. 

"What's wrong baby boy? You seem quite antsy" Damien asked, bringing his own hand up to stroke Shayne's hair. 

"Nothiiiing" Shayne whined quietly.

"Your tone says differently, my whiny boy" Damien teased.

"I guess I'd just rather be doing something else" Shayne said, looking up with want in his eyes.

"Well, if you wanted something you should have just said so" Damien said, pulling Shayne up so he could press a brief kiss to his lips. 

Shayne happily accepted the affection, but pouted when it was cut too short. 

"Is that all I get?" Shayne frowned, sticking his bottom lip out.

"Well, if you want more you gotta ask for it" Damien teased, smirking.

"I wanna kiss you" Shayne said, leaning towards Damien and resting a hand on his hip, the other on the couch. 

"That's good cause I really wanna kiss you" Damien smiled, closing the gap between them.

The kiss was soft and sweet. Damien had his hand resting gently on Shayne's cheek. His other arm was wrapped around Shayne's back. The kiss was too soft and sweet for Shayne. He wanted more. He darted his tongue out to run it across Damien's bottom lip. Damien responded by doing the same to Shayne, who quickly allowed Damien access to his mouth. Damien easily took control, licking into Shayne's mouth. Shayne moaned into the kiss, thrusting his hips up into nothing.

"Someone's feeling quite frisky" Damien teased, breaking away for a bit of air. 

Shayne whimpered in response. The words caused him to thrust his hips up again, drawing Damien's attention down the slightly shorter boy's crotch. He noticed the bulge protruding from the front of Shayne's jeans. He smirked, bringing his hand to ghost over it teasingly. Shayne attempted to push into Damien's touch, failing when Damien's hand was quickly pulled away.

"You're already hard for me, baby boy. We've only been kissing" Damien teased lovingly.

"Well, you know you make me real horny" Shayne reminded, moving to straddle Damien's lap.

"This is true. Somehow I can always make you so flustered" Damien smiled, gripping Shayne's hips.

"Only for you" Shayne whimpered as he pushed his crotch into Damien's lap.

"Mm, yea only for me. Only I get to hear the sounds you make" Damien groaned, meeting Shayne's hips with a thrust of his hips.

Shayne moaned softly as he felt Damien's own arousal grow underneath him. He braced his hands on Damien's shoulder, leaning in to kiss Damien again. Damien's hands guided Shayne's hips, helping him to move them against him. They kissed, Damien taking dominance as he usually did. He held Shayne close against him, their chests against one another. It didn't seem to take long before Shayne was gasping with pleasure. He rested his head against Damien's shoulder, his arms now wrapped around the other boy's neck. 

"You're doin so good, baby boy" Damien praised as he kissed Shayne's neck, finding his sweet spot easily.

Shayne whimpered needily. He shivered at the pleasure and pushed his hips against Damien with urgency. He scrunched his eyes up, holding on tightly to Damien.

"You gettin close?" Damien asked, knowing Shayne's tells by heart.

Shayne groaned in response. Damien held on to Shayne, slowing his hips from the erratic thrusts he'd been making before. 

"You know you won't last like this, baby" Damien teased, not letting up on the hickey he'd been working on.

Shayne whimpered, having been so close. He whined objectively. He allowed Damien to guide him. He was able to continue for a few more minutes before he felt himself getting close again. 

"Damien..." He whined with need.

"You gonna cum, baby boy?" Damien asked, meeting Shayne's thrusts each time.

"So cl-o-ose" Shayne responded brokenly.

"That's such a good boy. You're doing so good" Damien praised as Shayne got close.

"Cumming" Shayne alerted as his hips stuttered.

He pressed his hips into Damien one last time as he was coming. He thrusted softly as he finished, spurting into his underwear. 

"You did so good" Damien praised lovingly as he came down. 

Shayne sighed as he rested limply against Damien, his shoulder making a nice pillow. Damien rubbed his back. Shayne lifted his head to press a sweet kiss to his lover's neck.

"You didn't last very long" Damien teased softly.

"Well, you know how sensitive I am" Shayne smiled, resting his head down on Damien's shoulder again.

"This is very true, my sensitive baby boy" Damien smiled.

"You're still hard" Shayne giggled, feeling Damien's hard cock against his stomach.

"You know I don't like cumming in my pants like you do" Damien smirked.

"You know you're such a fuckin tease" Shayne smiled.

"Yea I know. So, what do you say to a round two?" Damien chuckled, briefly pressing up into Shayne.

"Yea, I'm down. Bedroom?" Shayne laughed. 

"Let's go" Damien answered, eagerly pulling Shayne towards their bedroom.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok this wasnt as bad as i thought itd be, but still pretty awkward i think. This was my first time attempting to write smut since i was like 13(was horrible and i wish those fics no longer existed and i dont have the account anymore lol) but this was totally way better than those fics. If you're interested in seeing those abominations(if you wanna see how much better ive gotten or something) the account name was kittyclause364. Theyre awful so read at your own risk lol


End file.
